white wedding
by rambunctious child
Summary: It is Astoria's wedding day, and she's starting to have second thoughts. Will she follow through with the wedding of her mothers dreams? What else can she do?


AN* have you missed me? i haven't written anything in forever and for that i am deeply, truely, and entirly sorry. i no how annoying it is to be waiting on a chapter, and yet her i am writing something completely off topic from my other works. well for those waiting on another story i am so sorry, but i felt as if i had to write something before i could just jump back into my other wrks, get my mind on track you know. so, please, read, enjoy, and review, then maybe i might post more frequently.

disclaimer- yeah, me, own Harry Potter, or anything related to or a part of the franchise? Aha, that's a funny one!

**The story starts after this sentence...**

Todays the day…today was the day Astoria was to get married…and she was most definitely not ready. Not in the slightest. Her stomach was somersaulting its way up into her throat, her lungs were being scrunched in the vice grip of her corset making breathing impossible and to top it all off her hair was being completely uncooperative.

"Astoria! Are you near finished yet!" Daphne barked, not bothering to knock as she slammed the door open, arms crossed and foot tapping in an altogether impatient manner.

"Daphne…i-I…I'm not ready..." Astoria stated lamely

"Well sure as hell you're not! Just look at you, you haven't even put your dress on, your hairs growing a mind of its own and your corsets on backwards!"

"I can't tie it on my own." Astoria mumbled as her sister clicked and clacked her way over to her sister to fix her corset straight. "I don't even see why I have to wear it."

"Well how else are you supposed to fit into your dress? Now what the hell am I supposed to do with this hair?"

Daphne guided Astoria into a chair before turning to rummage round the vanity. From Astoria's seat she could see her sister perfectly. She really was as pretty as everyone said, especially in her maid of honor gown, which hugged her in all the right places, in the right shade of pink to accentuate just how green her were, and how golden her hair was and how much skinnier then you she was as well. Unlike Astoria whose wedding dress had been tailored for a girl just like Daphne, but that's what her mother had always wanted wasn't it, for her to be just like Daphne.

Her mother had chosen everything of course, from Daphne's pretty pink gown to the vases holding the white, prime cut, roses on the tables.

"You should see it out there Astoria, it's absolutely stunning." Daphne gleamed as she tugged at a rather stubborn ring of curls. "Ugh, these curls are just dreadful."

"I'm sure it's nice"

"Nice…I am talking to my sister right? Shouldn't you be mumbling, stuttering or rambling something or other?" Daphne chuckled relieving her mouth of the bobby pin it's been carrying as she pined some hair back.

"I don't know what mum was thinking Daphne-"

"About the dress, ohhhh I know! It simply doesn't suit you, I mean, you have far too much boobs for such a thing and –"

"I wasn't talking about the dress Daphne."

"You mean you actually like it!"

"Well, no, but, I meant about the wedding."

"What about the wedding?"

"The wedding itself…I've just barely left Hogwarts, I'm only seventeen and …"

"Hey, relax you're going to work yourself into a fit and I'm not going to have time to fix it."

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yes, but I'm going to continue pretending as if I didn't, and you'd do well to pretend you hadn't said it."

"But-"

"But nothing Astoria today is your wedding day. The happiest day of your life. You've been waiting your whole life for this day and I will not let you ruin it for yourself because of a little animosity! Your hairs better now." Daphne huffed handing a mirror to her sister as if the outburst never occurred.

Astoria analyzed her reflection well, for these details were the sort you told your children when you were old and greying.

She had never met the person starring back at her. Her face was painted past recognition. Her freckles were gone, only her inner lips were painted making them look thinner then there true self's. Fake lashes had been applied where they weren't needed, and the various eye paints gave her eyes a slanting, sharp appearance. Her hair was completely pulled away from her face in a simple sort of twist, which Daphne had tied so tight that the structure of the hair was up for question. She felt like a stranger I herself.

"ugh…what's bothering you know." Daphne groaned rolling her eyes

"…my face-"

"all its missing is a smile, you look beautiful, now we have to go." With this Daphne grabbed Astoria's hand and half lead, half dragged her little sister from the safety of the bedroom and to the top of the staircase.

There two other girls were waiting, her cousin Raquel, who's dirty blond hair, was pulled into a similar twist and wore a dress identical to Daphne's in everything but colour, hers was an elegant blue. The other girl was Pansy Parkinson, whose only purpose in being in the bridal party was one, to complete the colour scheme, her dress was a soft green, and because she was the only other girl Astoria knew with who her mother approved of.

"Oh, Astoria you look just darling!" Raquel squealed after pulling away from a hug quickly sure not to crinkle the dress.

"Not by wedding standards." Pansy muttered as she too gave Astoria a hug, more for appearances then Astoria's benefit.

The girls began to compose themselves a soft hum of music could be heard drifting up the stair case. Astoria begun a serious of ragged, nervous breaths as she was handed a bouquet of white and pink roses, with soft green stems, held together by an elegant blue ribbon.

Daphne lead the descent down the stairs, followed by Pansy, then Raquel, and using all her will of mind not to just remain perched at the edge of the top step Astoria followed.

The crowed was sure to oh, and ah at all the appropriate times as the 'happy' bride to be made her way first down the twisting staircase and then through the arch of the grand dining room, now chapel, doors.

And there, waiting at the end of the aisle he stood. In a panted on suit, with a sleek, black tie, freshly polished shoes and his hair slicked back against his head. There was the man she was going to marry, the man her mother hand selected for her to marry. Astoria paused, but only for a moment, before she continued to follow the deep, red, velvet carpet to the alter.

Once Astoria made it to the alter the crowed reclaimed the seats. Astoria's peripheral vision were drawn to the wave of motion, were they spotted someone she had truly hoped not to see, not now anyway. But there he was with those eyes, and here she was with this man she hardly even knew. All she knew was that he was a respectable Pureblood, he was from France and his eyes were the same dull brown as the lank, stringy hair he had managed to hide behind obscene amounts of product. While in that crowed, the one witnessing the process of her attachment to this man was Draco Malfoy.

A lot more time must have passed then Astoria was aware of for soon the Priest was clearing his throat.

"Miss, Astoria."

"Oh, sorry, could you repeat that please?" There were scattered chuckles amongst the audience as well as sighs of disapproval at her absent mindedness.

"Do you, Astoria Greengrass, take this man to be your husband?" The Priest repeated in that heavy, foreboding tone Priest often use.

"I-"Astoria stared straight into those dull, bleak, brown eyes. "I-"Astoria found the impatient gaze of her mother. "I-"Then she turned, and in searching the audience found the boy with the white blonde hair, and steely grey eyes.

"I-i-i-"Astoria turned so her entire body was facing the crowed, which by this point were on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Astoria slid out of her shoes, unbeknownst by the crowd as her skirt hid the particular article of clothing.

"I'm sorry." Astoria whispered, and slid the flashy engagement ring off of her finger and placed it into her previous fiancée's palm and before her mother, who was standing with a more then disapproving look on her face by this point could have Astoria changing her mind or regretting her decision she lifted the hem of her skirt and bolted for the door.

AN* if you liked it, REVIEW, if you would like to hear more say so, in a REVIEW. and if you hated it, well you can REVIEW to.


End file.
